This invention relates to packaging apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for packaging items, such as disposable diapers, in plastic bags.
The invention especially involves apparatus in which items are packed in plastic bags by spreading open the mouth of a bag and pushing a unit to be packaged into the bag through the open mouth, after which the bag is sealed.
The apparatus is constructed to pack plastic bags which have open corners at their mouth end, each wall of the bag thereby having a flap at its mouth end to facilitate opening of the mouth. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,754,644 and 2,899,786, known to applicant as showing apparatus for packing such bags, but in which the bags are filled with fluent material via a filling spout, as distinguished from having a unit pushed into the bag.